Say Goodbye To America/Issue 10
This is the fourth episode of Say Goodbye To America Season 2 and the midseason finale Too Far Gone Tears are not able to stop. He breaks down in front of everyone. Blood, sweat and tears, as well as other bodily fluids meet at a single point on the ground. As if it was an omen, the bushes start rustling, and the smell of rancid flesh permeates the surrounding area Malcolm: Shit. Jack, we have to run. Grab what you can carry and let’s get out of here Miya: What are you talking about? Malcolm: Biters, people Biters. They heard Christians gun and I can smell them from here Chance: I don’t smell anything Kelly: Nor do I Malcolm: Well they are coming Kylie: Malcolm. There is nothing here “He’s right, ya know. Them Fuckers are coming quickly. Ain’t no way to detour ‘em. You better pack up Lam: Who the fuck are you? Todd: Name’s Todd. Just a random fucker down on his luck. The Weeds are coming fast, cause you rang the breakfast bell. Sorry about your mate though. It’s a shame to loose someone or something you love dear. I lost my wife and my hand to this word Malcolm: You saw Christian kill Susie Todd: Didn’t kill her. She turned. Don’t got to bit Kylie: Malcolm. Was Steven bitten? He struggles to choose the next words. He’s fucked if he lies or tells the truth '' Malcolm: No Todd: If ya don’t kill the, then they are riding the Crazy Train to Weedville Christian: Weedville? Todd: You seen those things. They like they’re as high as them clouds. And who the fuck can blame ‘em. What are you to do as a Weed? You can’t play baseball or knit nice cashmere sweaters, if you’re inta that. So just smoke some weed and your troubles float away Kylie: So why didn’t you tell us you didn’t have to be bitten to turn Malcolm: It’d be better if you found out on your own. I’ve known it since day one. I just wanted to prove my theory correct Johnno: So we all die and turn. Why are on the earth just to become a biter? Jack: Lord works in strange ways. He killed my wife. Maybe for me to move on Todd: Time’s ticking away. Better hurry Malcolm: Christian, watch Todd here Christian: Yes Sir Todd: What harm am I gonna do. Like I said, I’m down on my luck Malcolm: We just want to make sure. I don’t wan any… "AAAIIIEEE" Malcolm: Shit! Todd: Too late ''Kelly fights one off of biting her neck as Johnno stabs it in the head. Savannah and Chance gun down at least two dozen. Lam is firing away at a couple that come from the south. Jack is beating some with a machete, alongside Kelly, who hacks away at undead stomachs and brains. Miya uses her Glock 18 to pick off stragglers to the west. Malcolm hits a few in the head with his baseball bat, and Kylie is struggling to beat one with her crowbar. It comes for her and tears at her neck. It clamps down and pulls away the flesh. Kylie: AAIIEE! Miya: Kylie! She pulls it away, and aims for its head Miya: Fucker! The crowbar goes deep into the zombie’s eye, and falls down with a thud. Miya: Are you all right? Blood is quickly trickling down her neck and is too fast to stop. She faints near the walker Malcolm: SHITT! Todd: We got to destroy the brain Malcolm: Fuck no. She just fainted; she’ll be all right. She has to be. She is my sister, GOD DAMMIT. She’s still alive Savannah: Come on, Chance, help me keep her alive! Christian: What if he’s right? What if she’s dead? Malcolm: Say that again and I’ll blow your fucking brains out! Jack: GODAMMIT Malcolm, calm down Malcolm: My sister is in trouble! What if it was Kelly or Christian?! What if it was you?! What would they do?! Jack: I would prevent them from turning. I would not want my grandkids to live like that. I would expect they do the same for me. No one moves for the next minute. Malcolm starts to look down and becomes calmer. He just doesn’t want her to die Malcolm: First Dad, then Karey, and now my little sister. What am I to do? Jack: Live on GRRRAAGGHH! Malcolm: Kylie…? GRRRAAGGHH! PKOW! Todd: She was too far gone. It’s a damn shame Credits Main Kavan Smith as Malcolm Marsh Cherie Dvorak as Miya Carena Darren Criss as Johnno Topsy Allison Miller as Kelly Blake Woody Harrleson as Jack Blake Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal Tim DeKay as Chance Trice Aaron Eckhart as Scott (Does not appear) Also Starring Lili Reinhart as Kiley Hargroon Daniel Day-Lewis as Todd Andrews Summer Glau as Savannah Brooks Jack Quaid as Christian Blake Deaths Kylie Hargroon (Alive and Zombified) Trivia'' * First appearance of Todd Andrews * Last Appearance of Kylie Hargroon (Alive and Zombified) * One Main Cast member does not appear: Aaron Eckhart (Scott) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Issues